disney_pixar_cars_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3
Cars 3 is a sequel to Cars and Cars 2. It is be released on June 16, 2017, six years after Cars 2. Plot * After being trounced in many races by hightech racer Jackson Storm (Armie Hammer), many begin to wonder if the famous Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) will retire from racing after he endures a terrible crash. With help from race technician Cruz Ramirez (Cristela Alonzo) and some other friends, he begins training to attempt a comeback in the Florida 500. Cast * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, the legendary Piston Cup veteran who lives in Route 66's Radiator Springs; racer for Rusteze; #95 * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, McQueen's trainer and racing technician; later races for Dinoco; #51 * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, McQueen's new racing rival who is the face of the newer next gen racers, threatening to overshadow McQueen; racer for IGNTR; #2.0 * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a tow truck, crew chief and Lightning's best friend * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a Porsche 996-series and Lightning's girlfriend * Cheech Marin as Ramone, a Chevrolet Impala Lowrider who owns Ramone's House of Body Art and Flo's husband * Jenifer Lewis as Flo, a former Motorama show car who owns a gas station called Flo's V8 Cafe and Ramone's wife * John Ratzenberger as Mack, a 1985 Mack Super-Liner who is Lightning's transport * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore, a Volkswagen Bus who owns an organic fuel store * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, a Fiat 500 who owns Luigi's Casa Della Tires * Guido Quaroni as Guido, a forklift who is Luigi's best friend and assistant * Michael Wallis as Sheriff, a seasoned 1949 Mercury Eight police car * Paul Dooley as Sarge, a Willys Model jeep who owns Sarge's Surplus Hut * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie, a Ford Model T who owns the Radiator Springs Curios bumper sticker store * Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain, a statistical analyst * Nathan Fillion as Sterling, a rich business car who runs the elite training facility Rust-eze Racing Center * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter, a demolition derby-inspired monster school bus who is an intimidating figure and legend at the Thunder Hollow demolition derby * Lewis Hamilton as Hamilton, a voice command assistant to Cruz Ramirez. Hamilton previously voiced himself (as a WGP racer) in the second film. * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass, a broadcaster at the race track * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks, a former Piston Cup racer and ex-rival of Lightning McQueen who now works as a RSN announcer. He was previously voiced by Michael Keaton in the first film. * Ray Magliozzi as Dusty * Tom Magliozzi as Rusty * Chris Cooper as Smokey * Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott * Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon * Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash * Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome * Additionally, several drivers and other racing-related personalities will have roles or cameos, including Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Darrell Wallace Jr., Darrell Waltrip, Shannon Spake, Humpy Wheeler, Jeff Gordon, Daniel Suárez, Kyle Petty, Mike Joy, Ray Evernham and as well as Richard Petty's return as Strip "The King" Weathers. Doc Hudson will appear in flashbacks with unused audio recordings of the late Paul Newman from the first film. Category:Jada stevens/kardashian/lauren graham/bazillion others Category:Legendary for Category:Cars